


The Biggest Gamble of Your Life

by Serinah



Series: The Biggest Night of Your Life [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, POV Tony Stark, steve rogers is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: So Steve wants to dump him? Well, Tony has something to say about that.*Takes off directly after Shi_Toyu's story.





	The Biggest Gamble of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Biggest Night of Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587721) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



> So this is the actual fix-it, if you're into this sort of thing. :)  
> Enjoy!

“I do.”

“-think we should break up.”

Tony froze, the smile dropping off his face like it was attached to a lead weight.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Steve barreled on, obviously trying to keep his voice firm, “but I’m sure that when you think it through-”

“You bastard!” Tony was livid. The slight tremble in Steve’s voice did not make him feel sympathetic. “When I think it through? What about you?! Did you think it through? Did you really? Because of all the other self-sacrificing crap you’ve ever pulled, this one takes the cake!”

Steve looked to be mildly astonished, a bit affronted and absolutely off kilter. He clearly hadn’t counted on Tony getting angry.

“It’s not about self-sacrifice-” he started with his ‘let’s be reasonable’ voice.

“You’re damn right, it isn’t!” Tony banged his fist on the table. “Because it’s my happiness you’re sacrificing here, too! Did you ever, from your mother’s stories got the impression that she regretted being married to your old man? Did you? What kind of stories do you think you’d have heard of him if he’d done what you are trying to pull right now?”

Steve blinked, the question clearly not computing. “What do you mean, what kind-”

“She’d call him a coward! That what she’d say!”

Steve looked as if he’d been hit. “No, she wouldn’t have-”

“Yeah, she would! She’d have been nice about it and told you that it was difficult on him, that he’d made a hard decision to protect both of you, blah, blah, blah.” Tony leaned over the table a little closer to Steve and hissed, “But what she’d actually think was that he was a damn coward!”

Steve didn’t seem to have anything to say for the moment, so Tony pushed on.

“Where’s. My. Ring?”

“What?” Steve seemed taken aback by the viciousness of Tony's voice.

“The ring your granny brought you, you selfish son of a bitch!”

Steve’s eyebrows climbed up, clearly trying to lift off his face. “How did you know about that?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Everybody knows about it. Your cousin made a big deal about the ring and who should inherit it at the last Christmas party and you were an idiot enough to invite Darcy so…” Tony raised his wine glass to his lips and stared at Steve gaping at him mutely. “Well?”

“You want…” Steve swallowed thickly, his face clearly displaying his emotion. “You want to get married?”

“Yes.”

“Even though I’ll be on and off the continent for the next five years?”

“Yes.”

“Even though I can be killed at any time?”

“I don’t see any point in wasting time.”

Steve stared at him as if he was going to cry. “Tony…”

“Yes, sweetheart?” he replied gently.

Steve swallowed his tears down and asked quietly. “Tony, will you marry me?”

Tony smiled. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
